When Couples Collide
by The Mad Matchmaker
Summary: When Cobra is sent to Fairy Tail under parole by the magic council, Kinana is selected to keep an eye on him. But the real craziness is when Crime Sorciere joins Fairy Tail and, wait, Why is Zancrow here? Multiple pairings: Mainly Cobkina and MeredyXZancrow, but others shall follow. I suck at summaries. rating may change later.
1. Prologue 1

_**Greetings and salutations fellow authors and readers, Mad Matchmaker here with a new story of numerous pairings including Cobkina, Nalu, and the obscure pairing of Zancrow and Merudy. But first, I must give a prologue for a couple of different plot holes that may appear later, just like how Cobra is in Fairy Tail and how Zancrow comes back from the dead and such.**_

**Prologue 1: Cobra's Parole Officer?**

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, Kinana was tending the bar while Mirajane served drinks to many of the patrons at the guild hall. Lucy and Levy were talking about Lucy's new book while Natsu and Gray were fighting in the background and Cana was drinking the usual barrels of alcohol. Romeo and Wendy were talking about doing a mission together, rather shyly if you ask anyone else.

The doors to the guild suddenly burst open, gaining the attention of almost everyone, except Natsu and Gray who were still fighting. The person who strolled into the guild was none other than Doranbolt of the magic council, once known as Mest to his fellow mages in Fairy Tail. Doranbolt walked by the mages who were full of questions about why he was here, and greeted Makarov with respect. "There's something we need to talk about that might involve one of your guild members." Doranbolt said as Makarov gestured for him to enter his office.

"What do you think they're talking about-kina?" Kinana asked Lucy and Levy, both of whom were sitting at the bar.

"I'm not sure, could be anything." Levy said sparking curiosity within the group.

"Oi Luce! Wanna try and hear what Gramps is talking about?" Natsu said after finishing his fight with Gray, who was now being admired by Juvia.

"Natsu, we'll get in trouble if you get caught." Lucy protested to the dragonslayer. However, Natsu had a point and none of the other mages in the group noticed Kinana sneak to the door to Makarov's office before putting her ear to the door.

"So, you want Cobra to join Fairy Tail?" Kinana heard Makarov say, much to the barmaid's surprise.

"Yes, he proved to be helpful during the dragon invasion and has been behaving quite well in prison." Doranbolt said sitting in a chair across from Makarov's desk.

Kinana was shocked to hear that her old friend Cobra was possibly going to be released from prison, it was true that the barmaid harbored some feelings for him and was normally glad to see him during her visits to the prison he was at. But to think of him being at Fairy Tail made her heart skip a beat.

"The only problem is that we need someone here to keep an eye on him, just in case." Doranbolt said.

This news caused Kinana to accidentally lean on the door, causing it to open and for her to fall on the floor in front of Makarov and Doranbolt. "It seems we have a volunteer." Makarov said with a smirk

**A few weeks later… **

It was a normal day at the guild, Cana was drinking her fill, Romeo and Wendy were playing with the exceeds, Lucy and Levy were gossiping with Mirajane, and Natsu was in a fight with the newest member of Fairy Tail, Cobra. Kinana watched the fight, worried about Cobra. "Are you alright?" Juvia asked Kinana, taking a break from stalking Gray. "Yeah, it's just that the past couple of weeks have been strange, especially since Cobra has to stay at my apartment." Kinana said, recalling a couple of embarrassing encounters that included the shower and bed. "Now I know why Lucy complains about Natsu sneaking into her bed." Kinana added, still not used to the fact that she had to share a bed now.

"If only Gray-Sama would share Juvia's bed with her." Juvia said daydreaming about Gray again.

"It's pretty funny if you think about it." Mirajane said entering the conversation. "Especially since Kinana seems to like Cobra."

"It's not like that with Erik!" Kinana almost screamed, a blush evident on her face.

"So now he's Erik?" Mirajane teased while Juvia giggled.

'_Now I know what Lucy has to go through when they talk about Natsu'. _Kinana thought as Cobra approached the bar, victorious against Natsu.

"Salamander's gotten better, But so have I." Cobra said before sitting at the bar. "So, what were you talking about, something about me and Kinana?" Cobra asked, much to Kinana's embarrassment.

_**End of Prologue 1. Next Time: Prologue 2: Crime Sorciere joins the Fray.**_

_**Sorry about short and quick ending, wasn't sure about how to wrap it up, but don't worry, I shall not fail in Matchmaking and I shall succeed in making couples out of my favorite pairings! And I'm sorry if I made the characters see OOC.**_


	2. Prologue 2

_**Greetings again Fanfiction readers, Mad Matchmaker here with the second prologue to "When Couples Collide." Just saying that makes me want to rethink the title.**_

_**Anyways, for this prologue, it will center a bit on Jerza, but may hint at what comes next. Don't think I'll spoil anything from the next chapter yet, *Demonic aura* I have special plans in store for this story.**_

_**I would also like to thank those who reviewed my earlier chapter and would like to specify that I will try to update at least once a week. But for now, Onwards With The Story!**_

**Prologue 2: Wanted No More**

It was a sunny day in Magnolia once again, Team Natsu was just returning from a mission with Erza dragging an unconscious Natsu behind her as they left the train station. "Do you have to knock him out every time we get on a train?" A concerned Lucy asked before Happy floated behind her. "She llllllllikes him." The exceed rolled his tongue causing Gray to laugh and Lucy to blush.

"It is pretty obvious." Gray said before noticing that he had stripped down to his underwear… Again. "Damn it, I must've left my clothes on the train." He added, turning to see that the train had already left.

"Serves you right for laughing at Lucy, Gray." Erza said trying to hold back a bit of laughter.

The group continued on their way to the guild before they saw Gray's ever faithful stalker, Juvia. "Gray-Sama, your clothes." Juvia said with concern and a clear blush on her face.

Gray was about to remark when he saw a familiar pink-haired mage walk up from behind Juvia. "Merudy? What are you doing here?" Erza demanded causing Gray, Lucy, and Happy to back away from the Titania in slight fear.

"Merudy joined Fairy Tail yesterday while Gray-Sama and Love Rival's team left for their mission." Juvia explained as Lucy protested against her title of 'Love Rival.'

"If she's here, then what about Jellal?" Erza asked with obvious concern. "And aren't you supposed to be a wanted Mage?"

"Jellal joined Fairy Tail as well, but he left for a mission this morning." Merudy began to explain. "And we were able to make a deal with the magic council to work off our sentences with community services."

Just at this moment, Natsu began to stir from Erza's knockout blow. "Hey Ice Princess, put your clothes back on." Natsu shouted at Gray, already looking for a fight.

"Now's not the time Natsu." Erza said punching Natsu in the stomach, successfully knocking him out. Lucy and Happy then ran to his side in concern for their teammate. "What do you mean, community service?" Erza asked the pink-haired girl.

"While Jellal and I have been associated with dark mages before, we've been trying to make up for it. And since Ul's not here anymore, we needed to do something other than take out dark guilds, so we talked to the magic council." Merudy said as she, Erza, and Juvia began to walk to Fairy Tail. "They were getting ready to throw us in jail, when Master Makarov showed up and began to talk about giving us another chance."

"But the council didn't want to listen until that guy Lahar convinced them to listen." Merudy said as they arrived at the guild hall, which was surprisingly quiet for once.

The guild hall was filled with the normal patrons, Cana sat at the bar with a large barrel of booze, Levy was trying to read a book in peace while Jet and Droy were trying to talk her into doing a mission, Gajeel sat at his table in the corner while trying to resist the urge of punching both of Levy's followers in their faces. Kinana was walking around with her tray giving out people's orders while Cobra tried to block out the thoughts that some drunken patrons were thinking about Kinana, Mirajane was at the bar trying to think of ways to get Cobra and Kinana together, much to the poison dragonslayer's discomfort. Lisanna was sitting at a table with Wendy, who had just been on a mission with Romeo, and was slightly teasing the young mage about it. Romeo on the other hand, was being embarrassed by his father Macao at a separate table by telling his boy about dating women, the worst part was that Romeo's table was right next to Wendy's table, furthering the embarrassment for both of them.

"The guild is quieter than usual." Erza said as Lucy and Happy arrived at the guild, dragging Natsu behind them.

"Where is Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked out of her usual stalker antics.

"He went home to get some clothes." Lucy said before Juvia rushed out of the guild to find the object of her affection.

"Juvia-Chan can be very strange sometimes." Merudy said.

Erza walked over to the bar and sat down before Mirajane approached her. "So how was the mission?" The barmaid asked politely, knowing that the mission wasn't on Erza's mind at the moment. "It was fine." Erza quickly said, rather loudly as well, drawing the attention of their fellow guild mates.

"A little flustered about Jellal?" Mirajane kindly asked.

"No, I'm just surprised he's now a member of Fairy Tail." Erza said before looking back to the guild, which had gone back to conversing.

"Don't worry Erza, he'll be back in a few days, then you two can get together." Mirajane said prying at Erza's feelings towards the currently absent mage.

"I know what you're implying, but it's not like that." Erza defensively stated.

The doors of the guild suddenly opened as Laxus and his posse, otherwise known as, The Thunder God Tribe walked in, returning after three months on an S-class mission. Freed immediately walked over to the bar and greeted Mirajane, who he was secretly dating, while Bixlow and his 'babies' tried to start a drinking contest with Cana, and Evergreen had immediately gotten into an argument with Elfman, once again. Laxus, on the other hand, noticed two of the guild's new members and started to feel confused as to why two ex-dark mages were now in Fairy Tail.

"Someone better start explaining what the hell we missed." Laxus said to the guild.

_**And I'm gonna wrap this up here; Laxus is in for one hell of a recap. And to explain why Jellal wasn't in this chapter was because I wanted to hint at Erza's feelings for him, that and I was just a little lazy on the plot. Also, this chapter gave a little insight to some of the couples I ship, hints to Rowen, Mifreed, and the ever famous Nalu.**_

_**Again, I'm gonna try and update once every week or so. Please review and if you like this story so far, follow it to see where the hell my mind goes on the next prologue, marking the flame godslayer's return from death.**_


	3. Prologue 3

_**Good Evening FanFiction Readers! And Happy Halloween! I know that I haven't exactly updated recently but I figured that this third prologue could make up for this, and I'll probably update again tomorrow or on the weekend. Anyways, let's get on with this story.**_

**Prologue 3: Crime Sorciere's Newest Member?**

It was a dark night, Halloween night to be exact, and Fairy Tail was having a special Halloween party. The party had a special event however; teams of two who had to dress up in matching costumes, the winning team would receive a special reward of 800,000 jewels.

The guild was decorated with many jack o' lanterns and Halloween banners for the party. Many of the guests were arriving as music began to play in the guild hall.

"Wow, the place looks amazing!" Lucy said, dressed like a princess.

"Of course it does Luce." Natsu exclaimed, dressed like a red dragon. "Everyone put a lot of effort into this."

"True, but it looks like there was a lot more effort put in this ear." Lucy added before noticing her friend walking into the guild.

"Hey Lu-Chan." Levy said, dressed like a schoolgirl as she approached her friend.

"Hey Salamander! I see that Bunny Girl roped you into wearing a costume too." Gajeel said wearing a male school uniform. "Gajeel! I told you not to be picking fights tonight." Levy scolded her partner in the contest.

"Aw, a little lover's quarrel." Lucy teased her friend, who was blushing and denying whatever rumors Lucy may spread.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu asked an easily confused Gajeel. Lucy and Levy both face palmed at the boys' cluelessness. Soon, even more people walked in, including Jellal and Erza, who were dressed like a maid and a butler, Erza's idea.

"Wow, everyone looks amazing, kina." Kinana said, dressed like Little Red Riding Hood, while holding onto Cobra's arm, who was dressed like the Big Bad Wolf.

"So this is how the Fairies normally celebrate Halloween." Cobra said in a surprised tone. "Back in Oracion Seis, we didn't really celebrate." He added, answering a question that was on Kinana's mind.

"Oh, well, at least you'll be celebrating this year." Kinana said to cheer up the dragonslayer.

All the guests had arrived by now and Natsu had already gotten into a fight with Gray, who was dressed up like Jack Frost, and Juvia was cheering Gray on, dressed like what appeared to be the Tooth Fairy.

"Excuse me Juvia-Chan, but, why are you dressed like that?" Merudy asked, dressed like a witch.

"Because Juvia recently watched a movie that made Juvia's costume go with Gray-Sama's." Juvia said with glee.

"Okay, hey, who's that?" Merudy asked as she noticed a mage with wild blonde hair walk into the guild hall. The newcomer was wearing a costume similar to the Phantom of the Opera, but there was a hint of Mr. Hyde within his character. His very being seemed to draw a familiar presence in the air, especially affecting Merudy. "He seems familiar, but I just can't put my finger on where I've seen him before." Merudy said.

The music began to turn into a slow song as several groups came together to dance, groups like Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, whose partners Jet and Droy were busy arguing with each other, Cobra had started dancing with Kinana after the music started, Gray started dancing with a blissful Juvia, Freed and Mira started dancing, Romeo nervously asked Wendy to dance, and Happy was dancing with Carla.

"Everyone has someone to dance with." Merudy said before noticing the mysterious guest walking her way.

"Uhehehe, care to dance?" The mysterious figure asked, his laugh instantly sparking a memory in Merudy.

"But, I thought…" She began as the mysterious person lead her began to dance with her.

"You thought wrong, listen, I'm sorry about what happened, you know, back when we were at Grimoire Heart." He said.

"Zancrow, you can't just apologize like that after what happened." Merudy quietly said, making sure that none of the dragonslayers would hear.

"Listen, it was a different time, things have changed after…"

"After you died." Merudy said cutting him off.

"Yeah, after that." Zancrow said as the music stopped. "You still didn't tell me how or why you're back." Merudy asked. Their conversation was cut short by Natsu punching Zancrow across the face, knocking off his mask. "I thought I smelled you." Natsu said with his fist ablaze.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked before seeing who Natsu had punched.

"Who's he?" Jellal and Cobra both asked, along with a few other clueless guild members.

"His name's Zancrow and he's my guest." The first master Mavis said as she appeared in a bright light.

"EH?!" Everyone asked except for Makarov who calmly walked into view.

"I believe the first master is trying to explain that Zancrow has been invited to join the guild." Makarov explained causing some murmurs and whispers to rise around the guild.

"But Gramps! He attacked us on Tenrou Island!" Natsu shouted.

"And he paid the price with his life." Makarov said causing the guild to grow quiet. "At least until the First Master brought him back." He added, causing Mavis to smirk.

"So that's how you came back." Merudy said handing Zancrow back his mask.

"Zancrow is now considered a member of Fairy Tail and should be treated as such, and I should make it clear that if he hurts any member of this guild or of any other legal guild, I'll deal with him personally." Makarov said with a powerful tone that scared even Zancrow.

"I can already tell I made a mistake." Zancrow said as the party began to restart.

"Don't worry; we still didn't finish our dance." Merudy said causing Zancrow to smile.

"Hey Kinana, I think Mira's gonna have a new couple to try and match make." Cobra said after hearing Zancrow's personal thoughts, which were centered on Merudy and her costume.

"And I thought the weird stuff was over with." Kinana sighed.

_**And that's a wrap for now, remember, I will try and update soon to try and help celebrate Halloween.**_

_**Happy Halloween and I'll see you in your Nightmares.**_

_**Toodles.**_


	4. Chapter 1

**Greetings and bienvenue my fellow authors and readers! Sorry for the lack of updates recently, but I've had a lot, and I mean A LOT of school work that has made me forget ideas in my head that I've had for my story, there was even a lemon in there that I forgot, but any who, let's get on with the story.**

**Chapter 1: A Snake in the Grass**

It has been a few months since that fateful Halloween party that marked the return of Zancrow from beyond the grave, and Fairy Tail seems to have adjusted in the short time Zancrow had been there.

"Um, Zancrow, what are you doing?" Merudy asked the flame godslayer, who was currently rummaging through a bush in the park.

"I thought I saw something shining over here, I wanted to see it for myself." Zancrow said accidently letting go of one of the bush's branches, which swung back and hit him straight in the face. Zancrow then fell backwards clutching his nose in slight pain.

"Damn, I forgot what pain felt like." Zancrow said before seeing a small look of worry in Merudy's eyes. "Hey, I'm alright." He added trying to reassure his old teammate.

"It's not that, it's just that I don't like seeing someone I care about get hurt." Merudy shyly said before blushing because of the way she phrased it.

_Did I just say that? _Merudy thought to herself before noticing that Zancrow had gone back to looking through the bush he was looking through earlier.

"I think I see it now." Zancrow said before Merudy kicked him in the back of the head, knocking him in the bush.

"I can't believe he didn't even listen." Merudy fumed as she walked towards the guild hall not noticing a certain blue haired mage walking in her direction.

"Merudy-Chan, Juvia was just looking for you." Juvia exclaimed before noticing her friend's attitude. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just that Zancrow is too dense." Merudy said crossing her arms in frustration.

"Ah, Juvia also has the same problem with Gray-Sama's affections as well." Juvia said before slipping into a small daydream about Gray.

Merudy began to think a bit about Zancrow as she and Juvia walked into the guild, which was as hectic as ever. Natsu and Gray had gotten into a fight, which Juvia rushed over to in order to cheer on Gray, Lisanna, Lucy, and Levy were sitting at the bar talking about some book series they each liked, Kinana was waiting tables while Cobra sat in the corner of the guild hall keeping a watch over her, Mira was serving drinks at the bar, and Cana was busy drinking a large barrel of booze.

"I wonder if he'll ever feel the same." Merudy sighed quietly while sitting at the bar, mildly depressed.

"Is something wrong?" Mira kindheartedly asked the pink-haired girl.

"There's this guy," Merudy said, avoiding the use of Zancrow's name. "And I really like him, but he just seems too dense to return those feelings."

"It's Zancrow isn't it?" Mira stated causing Merudy to blush.

"P-please don't tell him I said that." Merudy stuttered. Mira laughed at the girl's response.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Mira chirped. "And if it makes you feel better, I have a little secret of my own." Mira added before whispering something almost inaudible into Merudy's ear.

Merudy was shocked at this news, while Cobra, who heard the whisper from his far table, chuckled a little.

"Does Freed know?" Merudy asked while still trying to process the secret in her head.

"Not yet, I'm gonna tell him when he gets back from his mission." Mira said.

Suddenly, the guild hall's doors burst open and Zancrow ran in, clutching his nose very tightly. "Someone get this thing off me!" He shouted, revealing a small garter snake biting onto his nose, causing most of the guild hall to burst into laughter. Merudy crossed the room pretty quickly and lightly brushed her finger on the small snake's head, causing it to let go of Zancrow's nose and slither out of the guild.

"There, bet-" Merudy started before getting pulled into a hug by the flame godslayer.

"Thank you, that thing hurt like hell." Zancrow said before letting go of Merudy, whose face was now beet red.

Kinana laughed a bit at Merudy and Zancrow before Cobra walked over to her.

"You're not gonna believe what I just heard." Cobra said with a smirk.

"What is it, kina?" Kinana asked before Cobra leaned closer to her.

"Apparently, Mira's…"

**And I'm gonna end here for now with an evil cliffhanger. *Evil music plays* But, I am going to try and update again with another chapter soon, if you can guess Mira's little secret, then submit your guesses in the review box and wait for next time.**

**This is the Mad Matchmaker, signing out.**


End file.
